


Man With a Plan

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: “Isn’t ‘isolated rustic cabin’ code for ‘prepare for death’?”





	Man With a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Words: head, fragrant, cabin

Stiles stepped through the door, ducking his head so he wouldn’t knock it on the frame. “Isn’t ‘isolated rustic cabin’ code for ‘prepare for death’?” 

“It’s not that isolated,” Derek said from the porch. “I can hear our neighbors.” He grimaced. “Honeymooners.”

Stiles gave a short, sharp laugh. “Only a problem for wolfy ears, buddy. Sucks to be you.” He looked around. “This isn’t bad. Rustic includes electricity and running water.”

“No, it’s not bad,” Derek murmured. He inhaled, the fragrant pine scent overpowering the traces of human habitation in the air. Maybe next time they would be the honeymooners.


End file.
